Who the hell is Mandy?
by RoseMarauder2799
Summary: This purely crack and insanity from my head that probably isn't funny at but I love deadpool so... Deadpool crashes what he believes is his ex-girfrends wedding party. Logan/Storm is the only coupling :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution or any of the characters :D**_

_**Okay so I know this is totally over done but It all came from one seen of x-men origins :D, it is also really short and for that I am sorry but my head is full of crack and I just needed to get it written down :D**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**_

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt too sexy it hurts" I sang as danced my way down the crazily long drive, I mean seriously, they didn't need security with this thing. It was BORING. I almost turned around. Almost. But I knew Wolvie was dying to see me. I mean who wouldn't. Wink wink.

_Who are you winking at? _

**HI BOB,** Bob was my best friend.

_No I am just the only person who can't run away from you, _Bob is mean to me sometimes, and he doesn't understand me very well. It makes me sad.

_Sad, you're sad, of all the insane people's whose heads I could have manifested in I get the Merc with a Mouth. _ Bob was getting angry. He always calls me insane when he's angry, but he is just jealous that he is not as sexy as I am. I know, I know, sad but true.

I had just come up on Xavier's institute for Wolvie's Slaves, when I heard a loud cheer. I took it upon myself to make my amazingly fantastic entrance at that point because it was quite clear the wedding party was beginning.

_What wedding party?_

**My ex-girlfriends, DUH.**

_You weren't invited and why would her wedding be at Xavier's?_

**How can you even think she wouldn't want me there, and she having at Xavier's because she knew I knew, that she wanted me there, so therefore she is having at the most obvious place as she knows that l know how to get there. DUH.**

Bob was very pessimistic, no matter how many time I poured a half full glass of water over him, he would just complain that a full glass would have had more affect. He doesn't understand.

But anyway back to the party where I made my dashing entrance, Pulling out my Blades that loved me so dearly.

"CONGRATULATIONS" I screamed, simply for affect.

"WILSON" Wolvie screamed, now it may have just been me but I don't think he yelled for affect, I think, that maybe, just maybe, he was mad at me for some unfathomable reason.

I peered at the my ex-girlfriend, who for some reason was stood next to Wolvie,

"Mandy, I think you should take up some Yoga, all that stress from missing me is clearly taking it's toll" It was hard to miss her white hair you know.

"Storm!" One the slaves yelled and Mandy came at me. This slave a appeared to be trying to hold my dear Mandy back with her mind.

"Mandy, why are you so enraged? I simply wanted to provide and unforgettable experience at your wedding" I grinned at her.

"WHO THE HELL IS MANDY?" Mandy yelled, her eyes were turning white which seemed quite odd in my book.

"Deadpool, get out this my wedding not your ex-girlfriends" Wolvie was growling at me can you believe that he was actually growling at me.

"Wolvie's getting married! Why didn't you say so! Drinks all around to you lovely people who are all wearing rather dashing colours if I may say so, although you all need some more red in you wardrobes clearly, but this-" My laughter cut of my very purposeful speech, as it appeared that Wolvie had taken a swipe at me and my belly was very ticklish. "Huh, has anyone got any thread, I must fix my dapper attire tha-"

"SHUT UP" It was at this point my buttocks came into a rather unfortunate and painful contact with the doorstep.

"Ooh me next me next" I ran back in and grabbed Wolvie and threw him out the window, he didn't find it as funny as I did.

I came to this conclusion as I reattached my head walking down the crazily long driveway away from Wolvie's home of slaves.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Okay this came from boredom and two cups of coffee, and is absolute crack that o doubt is even funny but I wanted to put the inner workings of my mind on paper.**_

_**Please review :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Please sign this petition!**

Make sure to copy and paste the petition below to make it your own story... We need this petition going around through everyone who is an active member on FF.

The administrators are, as of June 4th, going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply hasn't been added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

NerdyLyssa

Faberry's-Knight

CancerChikkie

No Llores

Don'tLetTheRainBringYouDown

LaVonne Cullen

brittaniecullen7

gemma loves edward

twilightblusher

RoseMarauder2799


End file.
